


eunwook | i'll miss you more than you could ever imagine

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [75]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: ""I'll miss you more than you could ever imagine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	eunwook | i'll miss you more than you could ever imagine

It’s weird saying goodbye. Sure, they’d said goodbye to their band members at different points, but never to each other. Never for this long. Ryeowook says goodbye with kimchi soup, Hyukjae with a new sweater. They trade gifts and sit in the almost-empty dorm, eating quietly.

“You’re leaving next week?” Ryeowook asks.

“Yes,” Hyukjae replies. “You have schedules right?”

“Yes,” Ryeowook says. His voice is full of regret, but it had all been out of his control. “But we’re still meeting at Mouse Rabbit the night before, right?”

“Yeah,” Hyukjae says. He puts down his spoon and looks at Ryeowook. “i’m going to miss you. You know that right?” 

Ryeowook can see tears twinkling in his eyes. He thinks back to that fateful recording for  _Explorers of the Human Body_  where he and Hyukjae had been deemed the easiest to make cry. It had ended well, of course, but Ryeowook still remembers their conversation on the kitchen floor afterwards. Hyukjae had held him tightly and said, “If you leave, I’ll miss you more than you could ever imagine.”

That had been seven years ago, and now it’s time to say goodbye.

Ryeowook leans over and hugs Hyukjae. “I’ll be waiting for your safe return,” he says.

“No you won’t,” Hyukjae replies with a grin. “You’ll be enlisted too.”

“Mood killer,” Ryeowook says, smacking Hyukjae on the arm. “I won’t miss snarky comments like  _that_.”

Hyukjae just laughs. “Yes, you will.”

Yes. Yes, he will indeed.

 


End file.
